


Porn Preference: Sherlock

by redscudery



Series: Indescribable [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, BAMF John, M/M, Pining John, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exciting doesn't always mean perfect. And porn doesn't always mean porn.</p><p>Companion piece to "Porn Preference: Normal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Preference: Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "His Last Vow".

He loves Mary. He does.

He knows his life is safer like this.

He isn’t looking for trouble.

He jumps to action when his neighbour needs him because that’s what good, honourable people do. And if Mary, stubborn as she is, likes it, then so much the better.

Every time he strikes something, though, there’s an erotic undercurrent. The door. The junkie. It sings through him: his breath is coming faster and he’s half hard. 

The bolt of anger he feels when he sees Sherlock only feeds it. Sherlock’s nonchalance makes him want to get right in his face, feel his breath, his warmth. He wants to see Sherlock’s face twist in yelling at him. He wants to yell back, a crackle of erotic violence between them. 

It’s not the curve of Sherlock’s arse in those sweatpants that gets him, though maybe it is. He’s not half hard anymore, but fully erect, aching against his jeans, the tire iron cool against his thigh. 

In his mind’s eye, he reaches out and grabs Sherlock by the neck, feeling the scruff of Sherlock’s stubble against his wrist and the smoothness of skin under his fingers. He pulls, leaving a little space for resistance, muscle tension, fury. He moves closer, closer.

He’s so angry with this man. So hurt. 

And yet here he is.


End file.
